Yuna's Memories
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: this is the story of FFX and FFX-2 through Yuna's eyes.
1. Chapter 1: apprentice summoner

Chapter 1: apprentice summoner

"Lulu, Wakka, Kimari I have something I want to say." I stopped my guardians as we reached the temple entrance.

"What? What is it?"

"I..." I began brushing my blond hair back behind my ears unsure of how to say goodbye, even though it was the beginning of our journey I knew that soon I would have to say goodbye, so why not get it over with.

"What is it Yuna." Lulu approached me her eyes gentle.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through, please forgive me." I bowed, I couldn't say goodbye it was...impossible. I loved them to much they were like family to me.

"It's no prob, Yuna." Wakka smirked at me, the sun caught his hair making it an even brighter red-orange color.

"He's right, it's your decision." I nodded then walked into the temple and straight into the chamber of the fayth without even stopping to look back. My prilgamage starts here, no matter what I will not doubt nor fear, my life follows this path and follow it I shall. For the sake of Spira and my father.


	2. Chapter 2: A new summoner

Chapter 2: A new summoner

I opened my eyes, the room was sweltering but I had no care for that. The only running through my head were 'yes I've done it, I'm a summoner' I couldn't believe it. Finally I could start helping Spira. I stood up slowly and made my way for the door, I leaned against the frame as the door opened. I tried to catch my breath as I made my way forward, everyone's eyes on me. I felt the droplets of sweat run down my face and chest, this room was cooler but not by much. I made it down the first step only to feel myself momentarily black out and the next thing I knew I had fallen on to my knees almost all the way down the stairs but Kimari had caught me, stopping me from hurting myself. I helped myself up, straightening out my clothes and swishing my hair back with my hands.

I looked straight at the people in the room catching the eye of a stranger and spoke clearly as I could "I've done it. I have become a summoner." I felt the smile spread across my face as I said it and made my way down the rest of the stairs and out into the cool temple exterior. Where the people of Besaid greeted me, bowing and smiling, oh so proud of me and what I had accomplished. I smiled back and made my way outside to the middle of the village, I was prepared to show them what I had learned.

"I heard Wakka's voice as he spoke to the stranger "Wait till yah see this." I smiled as the young boy replied, him and Wakka obvious got along well though they had just met or had they.

"I can't see anything!"

"Ready." I jumped as I heard Wakka shout from behind me. I turned and nodded "Okay"

I walked forward a few steps, raised my arms above my head, prayer staff in my hands and brought them down in front of me. A took a breath and spread my arms out, my left spread towards the ground and my right behind me, lifted. A symbol appeared below my feet and light shot towards the sky, soon after a beautiful bird shot to the ground in front of me. I stepped forward and ran my hand along it's neck, it purred slightly causing me to give a smile laugh, the villagers gave cheers and came closer to get a better look at the wonderful creature.

I turned around and Lulu and Wakka came up to congratulate me as the aeon took to the sky and disappeared.

The next thing I remember was that night... I talked to that stranger for the first time, his name was Tidus and he always found ways to make me smile. He walked up to me and was insulted by those around me because of what he had done, entering the chamber when he wasn't allowed.

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're a bad man!" I stood up, it wasn't his fault he just didn't understand.

"Lady Yuna! Be careful."

"But it was really my fault to begin with." I turned and walked towards him, greeting him with my name "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"Hehe I'm sorry about that. Wasn't tha...Wasn't I not suppose to...Guess I...Kind of overreacted." He ran his fingers through his hair, apparently he was not use to apologizing.

"Oh no I was...overconfident." I said embarrassed to admit something like that to a complete stranger.

"Um...I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Ah really" I leaned forward my excitement taking over "Do you think I can become high summoner?" I placed my hand over my heart, wanting to hear that from somebody, anybody. He nodded and i felt truly happy that someone thought me capable of such a thing when me myself doubted that I could even be a summoner.

I turned and looked down as I felt someone tug on my skirt "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" I nodded to the little girl and turned back to Tidus.

"So, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" I asked making sure I had heard Wakka correctly.

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more." I turned leave but stop and told him "You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" I left the excitement had disappeared but if I would see him tomorrow then it would return. First sleep then I shall tell him tomorrow, I'm sure he won't mind.


End file.
